


Строгое отцовское лицо Стива Роджерса и другие обычные угрозы

by isamai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamai/pseuds/isamai
Summary: Сегодня, Питер ей-богу собирался увидеть вблизи самого Капитана Америку – вживую, лично, а не с крыши или через малюсенькую щель как какой-нибудь безумный фанат-сталкер.Даже лучше: он увидит, как Стив Роджерс делает историю по-солдатски, продираясь сквозь самую нелепую и трудную пресс-конференцию в истории — сжав зубы и выпрямив спину, пытаясь быть вежливым и воспитанным перед лицом невзгод, в то время как кучка тупых мудаков с фотокамерами и микрофонами, кричат ему в лицо про член юного Железного Человека.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers' Dad Face and Other Common Hazards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723433) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



Сегодня должен был быть лучший день в жизни Питера Паркера.  
  
Откровенно говоря, по большей части, жизнь была Питера довольно хренова. У него случались дни, которые были лучше других: день, когда он встретил Гвен, день, когда он впервые поцеловал Гвен, на самом деле, любой день, проведенный с Гвен, и если уж дело на то пошло – любой день с дядей Беном. Однако теперь, по прошествии времени, все они вызывали лишь невероятную боль, так как все закончились полной катастрофой, о которой он будет сожалеть до конца своей (вероятно короткой) хреновой жизни. Конечно же Питера ждали счастливые деньки-без-всякой-фигни-за-плечами, но также уверенно можно было сказать, что вряд ли ему повезет получить хотя бы один.  
  
Питер всё же оставался оптимистом, и был абсолютно уверен, что сегодняшний день будет иным.  
  
Сегодня, Питер, ей-богу, собирался увидеть вблизи самого Капитана Америку – вживую, лично, а не с крыши или через малюсенькую щель как какой-нибудь безумный фанат-сталкер.  
  
Даже лучше. Он увидит, как Стив Роджерс делает историю по-солдатски: продираясь сквозь самую нелепую и трудную пресс-конференцию в истории, сжав зубы и выпрямив спину, пытаясь быть вежливым и воспитанным перед лицом невзгод, в то время как кучка тупых мудаков с фотокамерами и микрофонами кричат ему в лицо про член юного Железного Человека.  
  
Это будет полной катастрофой. Потрясающей, блистательной катастрофой. И если ему очень-очень повезёт, то у него даже будет личная запись того, как Стивен Грант Роджерс говорит слово «пенис» аудитории.  
  
Принимая, конечно, во внимание то, что это имело мало шансов на успех, потому что когда бы Капитан Америка не говорил с прессой, он всегда был филигранно вежлив. Но из-за сталкинга которым-Питер-никогда-не-занимался, он был уверен, что Капитан иногда выдавал непечатные выражения тирадами, особенно когда его атаковала в лицо синяя фашистская радиация или что-то в этом духе. Питер просто никогда не был близко настолько, чтобы задокументировать это, и ему было совершенно необходимо, чтобы у него на телефоне вместо звонка был капитан Роджерс, говорящий «пенис». Очень нужно. Просто потому что.  
  
Жизнь Питера была полным говнищем, не собираясь меняться, и он заслуживал слышать то, как Роджерс говорит не очень приличное слово, каждый раз, когда тётя звонила ему выяснить, купил ли он яйца в разгар драки. Просто вообразите лица его врагов. Наверное, из-за их шока, он бы смог выиграть секунды три, чего было достаточно, чтобы заехать кому-то с разворота по голове.  
  
Пятьдесят на пятьдесят – таковы были шансы, что что-нибудь ужасное появится и спасёт Капитана Америку от такого унижения, заставив убить кого-то, но Питера это не волновало. В тотализаторах в основном ставили на внезапных инопланетян, но более выгодно было поставить на то, что Роджерс:  
  
1) Публично объявит, что он и Мстители нормально относятся к ЛГБТ, и не могли бы люди быть так любезны перестать его спрашивать о фотографиях пениса Железного Человека времён университета навсегда, в независимости от того, о какой пол он их тёр;  
2) Публично объявить, что он ископаемый гомофоб, после этого посмотреть пару видео «это становится лучше», отправленных ему его разъяренными сокомандниками, по-мужски проронить пару слезинок, организовать другую пресс-конференцию, чтобы сообщить всем, что ему стыдно за свой поступок, и что он и Мстители нормально относятся к ЛГБТ;  
  
Или;  
  
3) Сдаться окончательно и начать стучать головой по трибуне, пока Тони Старк будет хихикать за его спиной.  
  
Сам Питер не склонялся ко второму варианту, так как это было маловероятно, что Капитан Америка будет говорить о пенисе Тони Старка в здании Тони Старка с Тони Старком в одном с ним помещении, и при всех людях в зале, знающих что он будет говорить, и того, что Тони заставил его превентивно посмотреть «Горбатую Гору». Всё остальное было, наверное, актуальным. Можно было надеяться, что если выиграет третий вариант, то рядом с ним будет кто-то, кто постучит Человеку с Планом по спине, когда тот потеряет всякое желание продолжать эту пресс-конференцию в её середине. Питеру было его немного жаль, но – честно? - не настолько, чтобы не посмотреть на это шоу.  
  
— Покажите удостоверение личности.  
  
Питер дёрнулся и посмотрел вверх на лицо скучающего, коренастого, вооруженного охранника. Оглянулся назад, увидел, что все уже приготовили свои документы. «Ой. Ладно, да, моё удостоверение личности, - он начал заикаться от паники, - Я должен быть здесь. Да, подождите! Я репортёр, и я не сталкерил никогда и никак, совсем вообще. Вообще!»  
  
Охранник выглядела неубежденной. Она скрестила руки в ожидании.  
  
Питер потянулся за удостоверением Daily Bugle и немедленно уронил всё остальное, что нёс в руках: ручки, флэшки, карточки, смятые бумажки – всё разлетелось на полу в разные стороны, залетая под всю возможную мебель, и Питер застыл в ужасе.  
  
Его жизнь была таким говнищем.  
  
— Я сейчас, я… подождите, — попросил он и встал на колени, чтобы залезть под рентген-машину для сумок.  
— Сэр, вам нельзя это трогать! — сказала охранник, подпрыгнув на месте и выглядя обеспокоенной.  
— Нет, я видел, как мои документы туда залетели, я клянусь, правда.  
  
Питер лёг на живот и попытался дотянуться так далеко, как мог, и только еле-еле дотронулся пальцами до чего-то, что он был уверен, было его бумажником, в который он положил все карточки. Насколько тяжелой была лента траспортёра? Слишком тяжелой, чтобы её мог поднять обычный подросток? Может быть, никто не заметит. Бо-жеч-ки. Его же не треснут электрошокером мгновенно и не уведут и не запрут в какой-нибудь лаборатории, если он передвинет ленту транспортёра? Правда ведь? Наверное?  
  
— Сэр, — Питер услышал, как она вытащила свой шокер. Чёрт. — Вам действительно лучше отойти от оборудования.  
  
Её голос стал холодным и чётким, и Питер откатился немного назад, чтобы посмотреть на неё со слезами на глазах.  
  
— У меня есть все документы. Правда есть, клянусь. Я фотограф в Daily Bugle, и я могу их вам показать, мне просто нужно их достать, а они вон там, и…  
— Уберите. Свои. Руки.  
  
Все в очереди за ним уже начали хихикать и что-то бормотать. Большинство видели его достаточное количество раз, и не беспокоились, что он может заложить бомбу, и просто уже получали удовольствие от зрелища, наслаждаясь таким началом дня. Боже, тот мудак Гэри из TheSplash откровенно ржал. Он ведь придурок еще тот. Питер медленно вытащил руки и поднял их вверх.  
  
— У меня правда есть свидетельство, честное слово! Действительно есть, — умолял он, но насколько он мог сказать, она осталась а) неубеждённой б) нетронутой.  
  
Его сейчас вышвырнут отсюда. И у него никогда не будет записи того, как Капитан Америка повторяет матерные слова, и у него теперь никогда не хватит смелости подойти к Капитану в реальной жизни, потому что кто-нибудь наверно расскажет ему об этом дурацком случае.  
  
Его жизнь была буквально создана для такого говна. Для вот такенного говнища.  
  
Потом охранник посмотрела вверх на балки на потолке, открыла рот, и вероятно без божественного вмешательства не обошлось, потому что она сказала:  
  
— Смотри, просто… Собери что можешь, что никуда не закатилось, поставь сумку на ленту, и подожди в зоне дополнительной охраны.  
  
Питер почувствовал, как у него падает челюсть, а потом рот искажается в какую-то маньячную улыбку, и попытался успокоиться.  
  
— Спасибо вам, - выдохнул он — спасибо, огромное спасибо, о боже!  
— Да, я поняла, хорошо, двигайтесь, — оборвала она его, и Питер вытёр пол коленями, подбирая свою (к счастью) нетронутую камеру и флэшки, оставляя валяться всё остальное и прыжком приближаясь к входу, чтобы быть профессионально общупанным незнакомцем.  
  
Питеру даже не понадобился украденный пропуск. Он был совсем как Джеймс Бонд. Ему следовало притащить с собой мартини. Наверное, в термосе.  
  
Окончательно улучшило день то, что если большинство проблем Питера возникали из-за его ужасных, ужасных идей, то самые крупные обычно исходили от внешне милых чуваков, сходивших с ума и желавших его убить. Здесь же он чувствовал себя уверенным в том, что если его школьный математик превратится в гигантского пингвина и набросится на него, то ему придется пройти через парочку снайперов, чтобы добраться до него.  
  
Питер был бесстыден и абсолютно точно бы спрятался за Капитаном Америкой от мистера Максвелла, если бы возникла возможность.  
  
Он прошёл сквозь охрану и направился к своему месту в конце зала, и пока он шёл – тихий шёпот, стук пальцев по клавишам, разное шебуршание превратилось в рёв.  
Стив Роджерс в гражданской одежде, строгий как тысяча чертей, прошествовал от боковой двери к центру платформы. Он улыбнулся журналистам, потом, игнорируя их, поднялся в центр платформы, предпочитая ожидать, когда позади него рассядутся его сокомандники.  
  
Питер считал, что большую часть стульев займут рандомные представители Stark Industry, но оказалось, что большинство Мстителей решили появиться на конференции — а точнее все, кто были в городе. Чёрная Вдова выглядела мрачно неудивленной, Хоукай скучал, Тони смотрел по сторонам, выглядя слишком незаинтересованным для человека о пенисе которого будут разговаривать следующие полчаса и …  
  
Дерьмище.  
Даже Зимний Солдат пришёл.  
  
Он вошёл тихо, так, что угрозой веяло от каждого его шага, и упал в кресло в углу платформы, водрузив ноги на столик перед собой с громким звуком. Он проигнорировал репортёров, спешно отодвинувшихся от него подальше, и вернул Капитану Америке его Взгляд полный неодобрения без единой песчинки сожаления.  
  
У Капитана Америки был потрясающий Взгляд. Взгляд мог остановить убийцу за секунду, заставить того переосмыслить всю свою жизнь и даже иногда звонить маме. Барнсу же было абсолютно плевать на это.  
  
Обращаться к Мстителям за помощью сейчас стало похоже на выбор кота в мешке. С одной стороны, вам мог достаться Капитан Америка, который бы спас планету и снял котёнка с дерева на обратной дороге. С другой стороны, вам могли прислать Баки Барнса, который когда-то был классным парнем, но сейчас производил впечатление человека, который скорее бы выстрелил вам в голову, но не хочет разбираться с бюрократическими заморочками.  
  
Кэп вздохнул и посмотрел Взглядом на толпу шумных журналистов, где Взгляд подействовал лучше, и даже тот-самый-мудак-Грег притих. Никто не был готов оказаться в одиночку под прицелом Взгляда. Роджерс еще раз оглянул комнату и задержался немного на Питере, который пытался изо всех выглядеть на двадцать с плюсом лет. Кэп нахмурился, но в итоге вернулся к своим листкам с пометками и прочистил горло. Зимний Солдат же уставился прямо на Питера и прищурил глаза.  
  
Капитан Америка, наверное, его защитит. Питер немного вжался в кресло.  
  
Как оказалось, Капитан Америка выбрал Опцию номер Четыре – я очень разочарован во всех вас. Очевидно, что распространение, просмотр и превращение частных сувениров, и тем более, фотографий с обнаженной натурой в сенсации против воли субъекта — это нарушение закона, сексуальное домогательство, что является неприемлемым, но гораздо хуже, когда об этом тебе говорит символ американской свободы так, будто он — твой отец. Несколько человек, которые публиковали сами фотографии, даже выглядели пристыженными.  
  
На протяжении речи, Тони Старк копался в телефоне, Хоукай глядел куда-то в середину зала, а двое ассасинов уставились на толпу будто змеи. Питер пытался не смотреть на Барнса в надежде, что если он будет игнорировать его, то тот исчезнет.  
  
Это не работало. Барнс действительно наблюдал за ним.  
  
Все (включая Питера) надеялись, что кто-то другой задаст большой вопрос, чтобы они могли осуждающе зыркнуть на него, но записать ответ. К счастью всех, такой тупица из какого-то таблоида для супермаркетов нашёлся.  
  
— Капитан Америка, что вы скажете о недавнем обсуждении о вашей. Мгхм. Эмм. Вы были в нескольких позах, и…  
— Вы же понимаете, что меня там на самом деле не было, я был во льду в это время, – Капитан облокотился на стул и поднял бровь — существует такая новейшая вещица, называемая фотографией, вы можете поместить на неё кого вы хотите. Я думаю, вы сами публиковали несколько.  
  
Клеветник из таблоида попробовал снова:  
— То есть вы … не против?  
— Нет. – он не стал распространяться, потому что всё, чего Питер и все остальные в комнате хотели услышать, как Капитан Америка объясняет, что он не возражает против того, что Железный Человек, когда тому было семнадцать, дрочил на его фотографию.  
  
Тот-самый-мудак-Грег оправился и поднялся:  
— Некоторые люди считают, что вы не против этого, потому что вы гомосексуал, – сказал он, имея на самом деле в виду «Я считаю, что вы гомосексуал».  
  
Питер свободно говорил на скандалистко-мудацком языке.  
  
— Вы знаете, я слушал радиопередачу недавно, - начал Кэп и Железный Человек и Хоукай оба опустили головы в совместном порыве отчаяния.  
  
«О боже, он сейчас снова будет толкать Вдохновляющую Речь, - услышал Питер бормотание тихое настолько, что никто кроме него не мог его расслышать, - Он собирается выдать Вдохновляющую Речь о моём хуе!»  
  
«Он всегда начинает их с ‘вы знаете’, - прошептал Хоукай, не двигая губами, - вы не заметили? Каждый ёбанный раз».  
  
— Там рассказывали историю об американском туристе, который попал на еврейское кладбище в Европе, - продолжил Роджерс, не теряя присутствия духа, — Он гулял и гулял, пока не наткнулся на группу нацистов, которые стали ему угрожать и спрашивать еврей ли он.  
  
Капитан вздрогнул и грустно посмотрел на зал. Все нерешительно покивали головой, как бы соглашаясь с ним: да, сэр, нацисты — это плохо, но что общего у них с пенисами?  
  
— Он поклялся, что он вовсе не еврей, и они отстали от него, но позже он почувствовал себя виноватым, не понимая почему. В конце концов, он рассказал об этом своей жене, и я подумал, что ответ его жены был действительно мудр.  
  
«Ну давай, расскажи нам, о мудрый старче Роджерс, - прошептал Старк, - расскажи нам о этой смешной штуке под названием архивы радиопередач».  
  
«Та неделя, когда он узнал о «Великолепном Столе*» была худшей, - добавил Хоукай, - Помните? Он же не затыкался о том, как правильно вялить прошутто».  
  
«А помнишь, как он пытался выращивать ячмень на крыше?»  
  
«О боже, не напоминай мне, он же…»  
  
«Если вы, два ебанавта, не заткнетесь прямо, блядь, сейчас, - шикнул на них Зимний Солдат, - то я вырву все ваши кишки через живот, и затолкну их вам обратно через зубы».  
  
Чёрная Вдова еле заметно кивнула.  
  
Питер тоже бы стал зелёным и тоже бы заткнулся.  
  
— Это действительно застряло у меня в голове. — продолжил Кэп, делая вид, что его супергеройскому слуху не был доступен треск клавиш вырезать-вставить, — его жена сказала: они делят мир на таких, как они, и на евреев. — его передернуло, — ты выбрал неправильную сторону.  
  
— Подождите, — сказал Грег, выглядя так, будто Рождество пришло раньше обычного, но это может быть ошибкой, — вы утверждаете…  
  
— Вам необязательно знать, гей ли я, — кажется-выходящий-из-шкафа-из-за-упрямства-Капитан-Америка сказал строго — Вы хотите знать, на чьей я стороне. Ответ — не на вашей.  
  
— Если честно, — влез Тони Старк, — они также хотят знать, гей ли ты.  
  
— Вы только что, — никто в комнате, не знал, что делать с этим ответом, и меньше всех знал этот-мудак-Грег — как бы совершили каминг-аут из солидарности?  
  
— И наверно еще потому что, у него есть парень, — скучая, сказал Хоукай в потолок, пребывая где-то далеко отсюда.  
  
— И поэтому тоже, - кивнул Капитан Америка.  
  
Комната сошла с ума.  
  
Неожиданно совершивший каминг-аут, Капитан Америка стоял несгибаемо и тихо, в ожидании, когда все успокоятся.  
  
Они не успокаивались.  
  
— Ваш парень, — проорал тот-самый-мудак-Грег, перекрикивая шум, — Кто он?  
  
И потом.  
  
И потом Зимний, чёрт подери, Солдат поднял свою проклятую руку, выглядя настолько самодовольно, насколько можно выглядеть самодовольно, когда объявляешь, что спишь с символом страны, мира и справедливости, и американского пути. Капитан который-однажды-потеряет-свой-пенис-в-какой-то-момент-давайте-будем-реалистами улыбнулся ему так, как будто не Барнс на той неделе убил чувака выстрелом в ширинку, и несмотря, что последние семьдесят лет он ни разу не промахивался, он сказал, что сделал это случайно.  
  
Ладно.  
  
После этого на конференции уже никто не мог сформулировать нормальный вопрос и, в конце концов, Мстители просто сдались перед истерикой зала и вышли вон.  
  
Питер честно пытался радоваться. Он не записал, как Роджерс говорит слово «пенис», но он только что лично увидел, как делается история, и это гораздо важнее хихиканья над грязными словечками для рингтона его телефона. Он сидел в уже опустевшей комнате, наблюдая за покидающей её кричащей толпой, пытаясь убедить себя, что он нормально себя чувствует, когда случилось чудо.  
  
«Ну что, ты – грёбаный романтик, - сказал Баки Барнс через динамики, – Ты только что аутнул нас на пресс-конференции, посвященной хую Тони Старка. Счастливого тебе выхода из шкафа, называется».  
  
Питер чуть не сломал свой телефон, включая обратно приложение для записи, потому что Зимний Солдат забыл отключить свой микрофон.  
  
«Я не аутнул нас на конференции, посвященной хую Тони Старка, — протестовал Капитан я-не-знаю-как-отключить-свой-микрофон, — Я совершил каминг-аут на пресс-конференции, посвященной защите персональной информации и уважению к ней. Хуй Тони Старка был лишь заметкой на полях».  
  
«Да? Ну тогда вот что я тебе скажу: давай возьмём телефон и проверим твиттер, и посмотрим кто согласен со мной, а кто с тобой. И — гляди! Все согласны со мной».  
  
«Ну ладно, хорошо, я аутнул нас на пресс-конференции о хуе Тони Старка, хватит ворчать. Я ведь даже не сказал о тебе, ты сам ухватился за шанс и аутнул себя как …»  
  
«Мальчики, — раздался голос Пеппер Поттс издалека, — вас, наверное, заинтересует тот факт, что ваши микрофоны по-прежнему включены».  
  
«Что? — выпалил Барнс, — Что за хуйня, блять…»  
  
«Тони, иди нахуй, — выругался Кэп, — вместо того чтобы сидеть тут и ржать, мог бы сказать…»  
  
Динамики утихли, и Питер позволил эйфории, из-за того что теперь-то его жизнь будет абсолютно замечательной, остаться в нём.  
  
Наконец-то. Наконец-то в его бесполезной жизни что-то пошло так, в нужную правильную сторону. Он стал свидетелем истории. У него был настоящий пропуск на пресс-конференцию, заткнутый под ремень, он не висел как обычно «секретно» за окном. Он был в той же комнате, что и Мстители, и у него есть запись того, как Капитан Америка говорит: «Тони, иди нахуй» на его всамделишном телефоне в его собственной руке, будто дар небес.  
  
Питер бродил в радостном тумане, не смотря, куда идёт по холлу, программируя свой телефон отвечать «Я аутнул нас на пресс-конференции о хуе Тони Старка», когда судьба догнала его, узнав о последних событиях, и показала себя. Он немедленно врезался  
  
в  
  
Баки Барнса.  
  
И отскочил сразу назад с распахнутыми глазами и дрожащими руками, пытаясь отключить новый рингтон, пока кто-то не решил прямо в этот момент узнать у него, купил ли он яйца, и…  
  
Зимний Солдат посмотрел на него, а потом на его телефон.  
  
«Я аутнул нас на пресс-конференции о хуе Тони Старка», — неожиданно объявил телефон Питера (на дисплее высветилось «Тётя Мэй»). Бляяяяя. «Я аутнул нас на пресс-конференции о хуе Тони Старка. Я аутнул нас на пресс-конференции о хуе Тони Старка».  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали, - сказал Питер хрипло, — что я никогда не верил ни единой сплетне о вас, и я знаю, что вы меня прямо сейчас не собираетесь убивать.  
— Конечно, я не собираюсь тебя сейчас убивать, — ответил Барнс раздраженно, по-прежнему уставившись на телефон, — в этом здании слишком много камер, было бы слишком много возни.  
  
Питер сглотнул.  
  
«Я аутнул нас на пресс-конференции о хуе Тони Старка, — продолжил его телефон, — Я аутнул нас на пресс-конференции о хуе Тони Старка»  
  
Барнс наклонил голову, смотря на Питера:  
  
— Ты выглядишь гораздо юнее, когда на тебе нет красно-синего спандекса, - задумчиво сказал он.  
  
— Ой, — только и смог выдать Питер, пока его мозг в ужасе пытался выключиться.  
  
Телефон блаженно затих, а потом начал снова: «Я аутнул нас на пресс-конференции о хуе Тони Старка. Я...»  
  
Барнс забрал телефон из несопротивляющейся ладони Питера и разбил его, не переставая глядеть на Питера. Искореженные фрагменты упали около его ног.  
  
Ладно. Хорошо. Это справедливо. Главное, что это не была его голова. Вспомнил ли он, что надо загрузить запись в облако? Он не мог вспомнить, загрузил ли он запись в облако. Это вообще не играло никакой роли, загрузил ли он запись в облако, он всё равно не мог использовать её, потому что иначе Зимний Солдат узнает об этом и разобьёт ему голову, как его телефон. Ничья разбитая голова не стоила Капитана Америки, говорившего «хуй».  
  
Питеру надо было извиниться. Унизиться. Он глубоко вдохнул.  
  
— Через полтора года у меня будет новый апгрейд. — вот что он сказал вместо этого. Самое лучшее в этом было, что он хотел умереть прямо здесь, и это было легко достижимо.  
  
— Это хуёво, — сказал ему невпечатлённый Барнс — Если бы я не был достаточно добр, чтобы пропустить тебя сюда сегодня, и ты не записал бы Стива, ведущего себя как полный идиот, у тебя бы по-прежнему был бы твой дерьмовый телефон. Вот проклятье.  
  
Питер завис, нахмурился и вспомнил этот день.  
  
— Вы что сидели в одиночку под потолком, наблюдая за репортёрами три ча…  
  
— Эй, мальчик, - прервал его Барнс, насупившись, – Не надо переводить на меня стрелки.  
  
Питер возмущенно показал ему средний палец. Барнс посмотрел на него.  
  
— Я что ругал себя за сталкинг за Капитаном Америкой месяцами, в то время как его парень сталкерил меня?  
  
— Нет, потому что я не сталкерил тебя, ты - корчащее из себя невесть что, маленькое умненькое говнецо, — прорычал Барнс, — Я наблюдал за тобой, и впустил тебя сюда, и на самом деле, я всё больше и больше сожалею об этом. И это я могу еще исправить.  
  
— Вы знаете, кто я такой! Как долго вы за мной наблюдаете? – потребовал ответа Питер.  
  
— Я не уверен, - отбил подачу Барнс, – как долго ты сталкеришь моего парня?  
  
— Эммм, - сказал Питер и подумал об этом, - кстати, это так странно слышать, как вы называете его своим парнем, ну, то есть, вы такой огромный, грозный, крутой, и потом…  
  
— Я сожалею обо всём, – пробормотал Барнс, схватив Питера за воротник, и пока тот не успел отреагировать (что было действительно быстро), потащил его против воли по коридору. Питер пытался не дать своим глазам выпрыгнуть из глазниц от паники.  
  
— У тебя твой костюм с собой, или ты спрятал его под металлодетектером, когда опрокинул всю свою жизнь на пол сегодня утром?  
  
— Чувак, - сказал ему Питер, — моя жизнь давно на дне, задолго до сегодняшнего утра, и да, мой костюм не был в том же кармане, что и …  
  
— Ну, — радостно ответил ему Барнс, — твоя хреновая жизнь сейчас станет еще хуже. Надень свой костюм, иначе вообще не вариант, что Стив разрешит двенадцатилетнему ребёнку присоединиться к команде, даже если это заставит этого ребёнка прекратить его сталкерить, будто маньяк.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Одевайся, — приказал ему Барнс, впихнул его в рандомную комнату для совещаний, и ушёл куда-то вперёд, крича: «Стиви! У меня тут сюрприз для тебя!»  
  
Питер Паркер уже разделся наполовину, пока его мозг не включился обратно, и он посмотрел, нахмурившись, на дверь. Баки Барнс пытается запихнуть его в Мстители.  
  
Зимний Солдат пытается сделать его Мстителем.  
  
Парень Капитана Америки пытается уговорить своего парня допустить его в Мстители.  
  
Питер Паркер будет Мстителем.  
  
_Это лучший день в его жизни._  
  
Питер натянул маску и попрыгал вокруг, поправляя спандекс на бёдрах, и запихнул свои вещи в рюкзак.  
  
Он услышал, что Барнс возвращается обратно, и высунул голову наружу:  
  
— Мне, кстати, не двенадцать, - крикнул он, — а семнадцать!  
  
— Тебе только семнадцать??? — спросил его Капитан Америка, и Питер замер в ужасе.  
  
Стив Роджерс повернулся и посмотрел на Барнса.  
Зимний Солдат уставился в ответ.  
  
— Баки, — жизнерадостно почти пропел Баки, — это неважно, сколько мне лет, важно, что я могу что-то изменить. Защищать других людей – это обязанность каждого.  
  
— Это было по-другому, — сказал ему Капитан Америка, скрестил руки на груди и выпятил подбородок, - Я говорил так лишь потому, что мне было семнадцать.  
  
— О, – Барнс ответил ему, подняв бровь и фальшиво удивившись, - вот как это было? Может быть, я уже забыл всё, потому что, знаете ли, амнезия, но я могу поклясться, что ты говорил что-то подобное только вчера.  
  
— Я не слишком стар, чтобы вести самолёт, Баки, годы во льду не считаются!  
  
— С тех пор как ты стал выпрыгивать из них без парашюта, я думаю, что у меня появился хороший повод для маразма, дружочек!  
  
Питер смотрел, как они ссорятся, открыв рот и вертя головой туда-сюда, как будто он смотрел теннис.  
  
Он будет видеть такую хрень теперь всё время. Потому что он будет Мстителем.  
  
_Это был лучший день в жизни Питера Паркера._  
  
Он счастливо понаблюдал за ними пару секунд, потом закрыл рот и достал свой запасной айпод.  
  
В конце концов, у него по-прежнему не было записи с ругающимся матом Капитаном Америкой.

 

  
  
* - подкаст/ программа о кухне, людях, культуре и их способности затрагивать души людей. splendidtable.org/  


 


End file.
